A typical wireless communications system comprises a plurality of wireless communications devices exchanging data with each other. In some wireless communications systems, for example, infrastructure networks, the system may further comprise a wireless base station for managing communications between the wireless communications devices. In other words, each intra-system communication would be exchanged via the wireless base station. In other wireless communications systems, for example, mesh networks and ad hoc wireless networks, the wireless base station may be omitted, i.e. the wireless communications devices may communicate directly with each other.
The wireless communications devices may communicate with each other based upon a wireless communications protocol. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) wireless communications protocol is a robust technology aimed at providing metropolitan area networks, as disclosed in the 3GPP TS 22.011 V8.9.0 (2009-09) Technical Specification, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In particular, the LTE wireless protocol is commonly referred to as the fourth generation cellular protocol.
The LTE wireless communications protocol may provide for: increased bandwidth, low latency, and increased signal penetration. Moreover, the LTE wireless communications protocol provides an entirely packet switched protocol for both voice and data, and a simplified infrastructure that is easily integrated into legacy systems.
One potential drawback to the LTE wireless communications protocol may comprise sub-par performance in network sectors that are experiencing high user density, for example, during large events, such as sports events at large capacity stadiums. During these situations, the network throughput may be reduced significantly, effectively rendering the wireless communication system inoperative.
One approach to this drawback is included in the LTE wireless communications protocol, this approach comprising the barring factor feature. In the LTE wireless communications protocol, each mobile wireless communications device has an access class associated with it, the access classes including 0-15. In the LTE wireless communication system, access classes 11-15 are reserved for special users, i.e. Class 15—PLMN Staff; Class 14—Emergency Services; Class 13—Public Utilities (e.g. water/gas suppliers); Class 12—Security Services; and Class 11—PLMN Use.
When a wireless communications device connects to a wireless network, the device is randomly assigned a class from 0-9. During situations where the LTE wireless communication system may need to throttle usage, the network operator may access the barring factor feature. When the wireless communications device first connects to the wireless communication system, the device receives the standing barring rate (when the base station is operating in barring mode) and the device generates a random number. If the random number is less than the barring rate, the device continues to connect to the network. Otherwise, the device terminates the connection process to the LTE wireless communication system. A drawback to this approach is that since the mobile wireless communications device is barred based upon the randomly generated number, the barring rate is consequently applied randomly without any consideration to the actual priority of the user.
Another approach to priority in an LTE wireless communication system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0200146 to Wang et al. Wang et al. uses the 11-15 access classes to provide priority similar to that of the typical LTE wireless communication system with special provisioning to make emergency calls.